Straight
by Vauseman.TayLaur
Summary: Edited repost because it got deleted. This is about Laura Prepon being confused about a certain blonde. M for language and smut. Everything is fiction. (Sadly).
1. A Simple Kiss

The cigarette Laura was holding had finished and she didn't even notice.

The night was slightly hot, but a nice breeze made it better, although she wasn't really enjoying it because her mind was travelling a hundred miles an hour and she seemed unable to stop it.

She was standing in a rather dark alley, behind the bar she had gotten out of, trying to escape from the situation as far as she could. She physically needed to get out.

Laura was feeling as though a tidal wave of emotions was ripping through her. She felt scared because she realized what happened was really hot, but what made her bolt was that she _really_ _enjoyed_ _it_.

That kiss managed to turn her world upside down and left her actually confused.

It was, certainly, not the first time she had kissed Taylor; they have had tons of scenes together that involved kissing each other. They had even seen one another naked, so that's why she couldn't understand why this particular chaste kiss made her feel a different kind of flutters.

"Shit," she hissed as the butt of the cigarette burned slightly her finger before she tossed it away, angrily.

Prepon had always been sure about her sexuality. The mere possibility of having feelings for another women, had never really crossed her mind, although she was always respectful about people's preferences.

She never really cared about them, until now. For some reason, it struck her in that instant that Taylor dated other woman. It had never bothered her at all, but now she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Her soliloquy continued, as her heart rate and breathing increased. She had ended a long relationship relatively recently. To be fair, she was finally starting to heal and just recently began casually dating again, although there was no one in particular at the moment.

Laura was having a hard time trying to understand the rush of adrenaline and the confluence of all this emotions at the same time. Part of her knew why she was scared, but her heteronormative part kept her from the truth.

She felt the need to escape because she loved it. But her common sense told her there was no way that what she thought _could_ happen _will_ actually happen.

About 20 minutes had passed since she excused herself and had gone out. She didn't smoke, but she did it this time because she was too shaken. The brunette looked at her watch and thought that someone would come out soon to see if everything was okay.

Laura dreaded that moment because she felt she was not ready to face Taylor again.

"Laur?" A soft voice sounded behind her back and her heart raced again. What she had been dreading, finally happened. She could recognize that voice everywhere.

Laura took a deep breath and turned around, putting on her best resting face and arched her brow questioningly.

"Is everything okay? You've been out here too long... we're waiting for you," Taylor asked with a toothy smile, unaware of Laura's state.

She didn't reply immediately and stared at her co-star attentively. Taylor furrowed her brow and put her hand on Laura's shoulder, asking her again "Hey, are you okay?"

The taller woman froze at the contact and wondered why Taylor must be so touchy all the time, how does that not make her uncomfortable?

She cleared her throat and replied cooly "Yeah, Tay, sorry. Just enjoying the fresh air," as she offered a practiced smile.

Taylor squinted at her and pressed "You sure you're okay?" still touching her shoulder and with an expression of concern.

"Yeah, totally," Laura scoffed to make her reply more convincing. But in reality, her mind was overload with all kinds of thoughts.

"Okay," Taylor breathed and leaned in closer to her friend, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Laura's heart was pounding in her ears and her ability to think straight had abandoned her the moment those soft, pink lips had caressed her burning skin. She froze again trying to calm herself to properly reply to her blonde friend.

"We'll wait for you inside, whenever you're ready," she announced softly before turning around to enter the bar again.

"I hope you can stop thinking too much and just do whatever you like," Taylor told her without turning around to look at her, right before closing the door behind her.

 _"She fucking knows! She felt it too."_ Laura thought slightly touching with her long fingers the spot that still burned, where Taylor's lips had just been.

It may have been the alcohol, it may have been herself, she didn't know what to make of it but she was left there outside, confused and trembling at the warm touch of Taylor Schilling.

* * *

 ** _Hello, I'm reposting this story because for some reason, it got deleted ans I took the chance to edit it. Some changes needed to be done. I hope you enjoyed._**


	2. Blissful Oblivion

_Flashback_

 _Laura entered the small bar alongside Natasha, chatting up about the script and the amazing job everyone had done, followed by Yael, Danielle and Samira, who were laughing loudly, as usual. Far back, entered Taylor and Uzo, talking about a recent date Taylor had._

 _The bar was half crowded and the ambience was overall pleasant. There were small, round, wooden tables with matching tall chairs; the walls were adorned with the typical alcohol paraphernalia: posters of different brands of beers and liquors and neon signs. It was dark, but illuminated with bright, golden lights swinging from the tall ceiling._

 _At the center of the bar, was a small platform with a drum set, two guitars, a bass and microphones. Across from it, was the bar, with metal stools all around and behind the counter, a tall, busy barman with bottles of all sizes and shapes behind him._

 _At the far end from the entrance, dark-brown, leather lounges could be found, with tables in front of them. Those looked really comfortable, so that's where the girls went to sit, still wrapped up in different conversations._

 _A young, blonde waitress approached them with a shy smile and handed them the drinks menu with slightly trembling hands. She obviously recognized the cast of Orange is the New Black and was overly excited to serve them._

 _The group of co-stars took their time to decide what they would be drinking that night and proceeded to order, still joking around._

 _The waitress finally returned with their drinks and nervously asked them for a picture which they all agreed happily and promptly stood up to snap a few different pictures._

 _After a few minutes, the cover band entered the improvised stage and began their show._

 _The girls were happy, relaxing after a day of hard work, so they drank and dance for hours._

 _Then, when most of them decided to sat down again, it seemed as though some of them were thinking about calling it a night, so Samira suggested a game, to keep them all there a few more hours. After all, they rarely had a free time like this._

 _"Let's play the typical Truth or Dare!" she yelled enthusiastically and received positive responses from the majority._

 _Laura was sitting between Taylor and Lyonne; to Taylor's right, was Danielle and Samira sat next to Natasha; Yael and Uzo were sitting in front of them._

 _As the game started, almost everyone requested truths, apparently no one was in the mood of doing dares at that point because Tasha was famous for her mean and crazy dares._

 _"Danielle," Tasha yelled, sitting closer to the edge. "Truth or dare? And please choose dare! We're getting bored here," she winked at her co-star._

 _"Okay... let's see," she smiled from ear to ear. After several drinks, she felt braver, so she pondered for a moment and yelled "Dare!" she finished, giggling._

 _Tasha's eyes glinted maliciously and without much thought to it, she replied "Go and kiss the bass player. Lips. And don't say anything to her, no explanations." She laughed hysterically._

 _"What?!" They said in unison, laughing._

 _"Oh, come on, it's not that bad! Don't be such a coward," Natasha said, waving her hand dismissively._

 _"Ooh, okay," Danielle said exhaling hard. "But first," she took a shot of Tequila from the table and gulped it down, quickly followed by a second one._

 _She walked to the stage, turning around one last time to glare at Natasha before climbing to the stage._

 _She came closer to the girl who was playing the bass and tool her head between her hands and kissed her. The girl didn't stop playing but her face was priceless._

 _The girls cracked laughing, applauding and whistling as Danielle returned to her seat, blushing hard and her hands covering her face._

 _"Well done, D!" Samira chuckled and hi fived her friend. Danielle shook her head and sat down quickly._

 _"Okay, now. Schilling! Your turn," Danielle said dizzy._

 _"I... think I'll take a dare," Taylor giggled._

 _"Fine...," Danielle turned to look at Natasha, who had a shit eating grin. "What do you think, T? Should I be gentle?," she asked with questioning eyes._

 _"Oh! We wouldn't want to be too cruel to our poor Taylor here," Natasha said, mocking a mother talking to her toddler._

 _"Oh, fuck off, I'm not scared!" Taylor scoffed and flipped Tasha off._

 _"Really?" Danielle squinted "Well, kiss Laura," she finished._

 _"Easy peasy," Taylor winked and Laura shook her head smiling._

 _"Not so fast, Blondie," Danielle continued "30 seconds, and I want so see some tongue action," she deadpanned._

 _"Pff, that's like a junior high school dare" Taylor shrugged before turning to her left._

 _She locked eyes with Laura for a fleeting second before she slowly closed the gap between the two._

 _Her lips covered Laura's in a soft, gentle kiss. A maddeningly slow pace, where Taylor flicked her tongue over Laura's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted._

 _Taylor's mind didn't register the moment when she took her hands and cupped Laura's face, kissing her with abandonment, to the point of forgetting where she was and all the people surrounding them._

 _She really savored the moment, the delicious sensation of Laura's tongue battling against her own in a heated dance. The pace was still slow, like two lovers kissing._

 _The softest of moans escaped Taylor's lips, but was swallowed by Laura's talented ones._

 _After almost 15 seconds that felt like hours to Taylor, Laura placed her hands on her friend, starting to forget everything too._

 _For Laura it felt like a blissful oblivion. Sweet surrender._

 _For reasons unknown to her, it was as though this was what she was waiting for. For a really long time she hadn't kiss someone like this._

 _It was turning into a life saving kiss, one that took away the void inside of her. She felt more than good, she was in ecstasy._

 _A familiar wetness was starting to pool between her legs and her head was spinning, it was nearing the point of no return when she realized what she was doing._

 _Laura wasn't supposed to feel this arousal with a woman. Especially if that particular woman was Taylor, her fucking co-star and friend, and that wasn't even the worst part._

 _The worst part was that she was loving every delicious second of this sweet torture. So naturally, she ended the kiss abruptly._

 _Turns out, they failed to hear their friends as they tried to tell them that the time was over, and after 60 seconds they gave up._

 _Everyone was shocked and wide eyed when Laura stopped the kiss. Cat-calls and whistles were heard in the background as Laura sat awkwardly, hear beating fast and very flustered._

 _Taylor, on the other hand started laughing freely, making everyone else laugh too._

 _"I would happily go home now, after that!" Natasha yelled with a smirk._

 _"Shut up, you!" Taylor replied nonchalantly._

 _"Samira! Your turn," Taylor said quickly when she noticed Laura's expression of discomfort._

 _"Truth or dare?" She asked her, eyeing Laura now and then, and shifting her position so her leg was touching Laura's._

 _Suddenly, the brunette was very aware of this situation. It has always been like this, the closeness they have was undeniable, but it had never bothered her like it did now._

 _Laura started feeling sick so she needed to get out of there._

 _She excused herself quickly and headed out of the bar in a rush._

 _End of Flashback_

Taylor had just entered the bar after asking her if she was okay.

She admitted to herself what she didn't want to: The kiss was deeper than any kiss they'd shared. Everything about it felt different.

The actress took out another one of Natasha's cigarettes and lit it, taking a long and much needed drag.

She paused for a moment to enjoy the smoke in her lungs and the soothing feeling of nicotine in her body.

She scolded herself, though, because she didn't do things that could damage her body, but she felt better, nonetheless

As the brunette tried to think clearly, she realized that she must be sober, because no one could analyze things correctly, and she was doing it. So she opted for the safer path right now: setting aside her feelings and thoughts.

She'd have time later to deal with them, for now, she just thought "Fuck it."

Tomorrow would be a new, clearer day and she could just put everything behind and laugh about her uneasiness and the drama over the phone with Taylor.

Laura put out and tossed the unfinished cigarette, and returned to her friends.

She re-entered smiling softly and looking relaxed. She sat down again, next to Taylor and dodged the endless questions of her co-stars about if she was okay and why did it take so long for her to return.

She shrugged "Just needed fresh air, and got caught up by the pleasant breeze."

Everyone nodded politely, knowing not to press further. Nevertheless, the ambience had changed drastically, so they decided to call it a night, so they paid their bill and walked out of the bar.

Outside, they said their good byes and parted different ways.

Much to Laura's dismay, Tay was too drunk to drive, and everyone had casually left quickly, before she could ask for a ride.

"Just my luck, of course this had to happen to me" Laura thought.

She immediately regretted what she thought because, above all, Taylor was her friend and they both loved and cared for each other.

"Okay, Tay... there's no way I'm letting you drive home," she sighed and wrapped her arm around Taylor's waist. "I'm going to take you home with me, because I'm really-" she had to stop mid sentence to stop herself because Taylor leaned her head to the crook of her neck and her breathing caused her a tingling sensation.

Laura shivered almost imperceptibly, took a deep breath and continued "I'm really tired. So I'll drive you tomorrow to pick your car up, is that okay?" She looked down to Taylor who stared deeply into her eyes and didn't reply.

Laura rolled her eyes at the blonde and sighed, a little bit impatient while Taylor smiled and bit her bottom lip, staring at Laura's lips.

"Yeah," she finally breathed, really close to Laura's face.

It was not the first time they had sleepovers, so everything was normal.

"You don't have to ask, silly. Do whatever you want with me," Taylor whispered, sending shivers down Laura's spine.

"Asshole," the brunette said, shaking her head and pulling her tongue out at Taylor and they both laugh.

Everything seemed normal between them to the stranger's eye, but they felt the tension building slowly between them.

Laura relaxed a little when Taylor playfully slapped her on their way to the brunette's car.

She opened the door for Taylor and helped her get in before she entered her car and turned on the ignition.

The trip to Laura's place was quick and mostly silent, except for the occasional comment about the events of the night, the weather and whatnot.

Taylor fell silent suddenly, and seemed lost in thought, but Laura knew better than to try to investigate what was going on. It was dangerous ground and she wasn't ready to deal with it now.

So she kept her hands on the steering wheel and her eyes fixed on the highway.

Laura parked the car skillfully when they arrived home and was about to open the door when Taylor turned her head left, and touched Laura's arm softly.

The warm touch felt pleasant on Laura's pale skin, making her heart flutter uncontrollably in her chest.

Blue eyes met the emerald ones and Taylor dedicated to study every inch of Laura's features. Every little detail and gesture, trying to assess the situation correctly, to find out what her beautiful friend was thinking or how she felt.

Taylor thought that there was no way that everything she felt when they kissed was part of her imagination. It couldn't be one sided.

The smaller woman found herself lost in Laura's eyes, as she pondered about them.

The brunette, on the other hand was surprised of the reactions her body had when their eyes locked.

That look Taylor was giving her made her hitch her breath and her heart pound in her ears.

"I…" Taylor suddenly breathed, biting her lip.

That habit of hers of looking at Laura's luscious lips... she did it all the time, and now it was awkward for the brunette. Especially because she looked alternatevely between her lips and her eyes.

"I think I may have…" Tayloe continued as she got closer and closer to Laura who began breathing rapidly in anticipation and heart was beating impossibly faster.

"…feelings."

* * *

 ** _Hello, second chapter, edited too. Hope it's okay._**


	3. Dormant

Laura's mind seemed lost. She didn't know what to think or how to react. Suddenly, she noticed a feeling of something similar to emptiness in the pit of her stomach.

For a strange reason, she wanted to kiss her, but she also didn't want to hear what she had to say. She swallowed thickly and kept her gaze fixed on Taylor, unable to move a muscle.

Eventually, she tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Her brain might as well had been powered off, because she found it impossible to articulate a meaningful sentence.

The only words surging through her confused mind on reply were: "Kiss her."

It was only after she kicked herself mentally that Laura cleared her throat and replied quietly "What are you talking about, Tay?" Trying to relax her body as much as she could under the blonde's thorough gaze.

Studying Taylor back, Laura noticed that she had a rosiness in her neck, spreading violently all the way up to cover her face, and she was slightly shivering, but Taylor never stopped looking at her gorgeous friend.

"I uh… I mean that uh…" her voice quivering too much, so she swallowed and took a deep breath. It was clear that she was too nervous because she started stuttering, like she used to do on interviews and events whenever she got really nervous.

Her eyes kept flickering between Laura's lips and her eyes, but the brunette tried to keep her gaze on Taylor's eyes, expectantly.

"Uh well, you see, the uh- the reason I'm telling you this is because…" she trailed off and suddenly turned to the other side, looking outside the passenger's window.

She had been deciding all the way home if she should tell Laura how she felt about her, and now that she was about to do it, Taylor doubted at the last moment

What if Laura took things horribly? Maybe she could only tell her that she had a crush on her and not mention that Laura was the reason of her break up with Carrie...

Laura couldn't take the stress anymore, she felt lightheaded and pursed her lips, thinking about the possible outcomes of what Taylor was about to tell her.

"Can we talk inside?" Taylor breathed barely audible.

"Yeah, come on." Laura replied with all the security she could muster. She then proceeded to open her door and hopped off the car to help Taylor out.

Laura opened the passenger's door and offered her hand to her co-star, courteously but not exactly normal, because she had a hardened expression and certainly wasn't smiling.

 _"That's it, I've ruined it,"_ aylor thought as they walked in silence to the front door.

A wave of emotions washing over her frantic mind. On one hand, she felt happy just being here with _her_ in her house, but on the other hand, sadness took over because even if they were together, that didn't mean they could be **_together._**

It was painful for Taylor to accept that she was head over heels in love with Laura.

The taller woman was having her own emotional battle, taking her to the point of laughter. She burst out laughing because it all seemed stupidly irreal. And yet, she was so fucking nervous. More than when she first auditioned for 70's show, or when she had her first date, back in junior high school.

They reached the front door and stopped for a moment because Laura couldn't open right away. Taylor stood right behind her and the mixed scent of Laura's shampoo, her perfume and what she could just describe as Laura, were sending her over the edge.

" _W_ _hy am I doing this to myself?"_ Taylor reasoned " _Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in."_

Laura finally opened the door and cursed herself because the whole thing was affecting her more than she'd like. Was it possible that she liked Taylor and hadn't notice?

No, that was idiotic. She didn't like women.

Upon entering her house, she turned on the lights and waited for Taylor to come in before closing the door behind her.

"Make yourself at home, I'll bring us something to drink," Laura said quickly, grateful for an excuse to be by herself.

Taylor nodded and walked to the living room. She knew this house very well, they've been here before several times.

The blonde sat down on the black leather couch, nervously pondering about her next words. What she decided to tell her friend would change them both forever.

She may be risking their friendship. It wouldn't be radical but their friendship would certainly change. Maybe that meant that Taylor wouldn't be able to be as close to her as she was now.

But if she didn't say anything, she'll be damned to hide her feelings every day, fighting against herself to not do a stupid thing and be caught. Like every time she stared lovingly at Laura, or her giddy expression whenever the brunette was distracted and she couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

Her musings were interrupted when the beautiful owner of the house returned with two cups of coffee on a tray and placed them on top of the small center table.

"Oh, I forgot the napkins, hold on," Laura shook her head.

Of course she had remembered about the napkins, she just wanted another excuse to be alone after watching the blonde completely lost in thought.

" _Whatever"_ the brunette thought.

She returned with the napkins and sat down on the couch, beside Taylor, facing her.

"I see you're already drinking yours… oh God we're drunk, but you, my dear, you're wasted." she chuckled. And felt better. Here at home she was safe.

"Yeah, it's really good, Laura," Taylor said avoiding the elephant in the room and sipping her hot coffee.

"I'm glad, it's organic coffee and it's my favorite," Laura moaned at the taste in her tongue, obviously making Taylor choke violently, coughing and spluttering, trying to breathe again.

Laura felt worried but kept trying not to laugh at her friend, so she patted her lightly on the back. After a few minutes, Taylor was still trying to catch her breath and Laura finally gave up and burst out laughing.

Taylor smiled with her lips pursed and glared at her friend, slapping her hand playfully.

This was the moment, they were both relaxed and laughing. "I feel different," Taylor blurted.

The inexorable truth was about to come and Laura was caught off guard.

"What do you mean, girl?" The brunette asked feeling her heart caught up in her throat.

"I mean…" Taylor bit her bottom lip, deciding how to phrase her dormant crush for her raven haired friend.

Laura stared unashamedly to Taylor's lips, and her heart raced. _"Why must she look sexy?"_ she mused, but at the same time she didn't want to know and she wondered why was she thinking those things now and not before.

"I _may_ be in love with you…" Taylor blurted out, holding her breath expectantly. She could feel the beating of her heart all the way up to her neck and her head. The pounding on her ears made it difficult to hear and her heart fluttered uncontrollably.

Laura knew something of this nature was coming, but she never expected to hear the word 'Love'. Her palms were sweaty and her heart raced dangerously. She was beautifully in shock.


	4. Silence

Her heart was beating so fast and so hard that she was afraid she might have a heart attack.

 _No._

Words failed Laura at this he artful confession. She tried to think of something to say but couldn't articulate. She opened and closed her mouth several times, eyes widened, she blinked several times, still fixed on Taylor's worried, blue ones. The blonde closed her eyes painfully, regretting instantly her words.

" _Why did I open my big mouth? What's wrong with you, Taylor?"_ The shorter woman was frantically thinking as her heart raced. _"Fuck!"._

"What do you mean 'in love'?" The raven-haired woman whispered as she put her right hand on Taylor's arm, startling her.

She opened her eyes in disbelief of what she had just been asked, _"Is there another kind of 'in love' that I'm not aware of?"_ Taylor squinted her eyes at Laura, the ghost of a smirk displaying on her lips.

Laura felt embarrassed all of a sudden and bit her lip, trying to suppress her laughter. _"Oh God, did I just ask her that?"_ She took a deep breath, stifling her intentions to laugh and raising her eyebrow when Taylor's jaw dropped and her brows all the way up on her forehead, her expression was priceless. _"She's cute when she's nervous… what?"_

"Are you serious, Laura?" The smaller one stammered.

" _I don't even know,"_ she thought. Her mind was torn in two, trying to figure out what to say so she wouldn't hurt her friend when she let her down easy. But another part of her whispered that she couldn't possibly ignore the way her body reacted to Taylor.

Laura fixed her gaze on the expectant azure eyes in front of her before her mind drifted to another part of Taylor's anatomy that made her feel uneasy. Her lips.

She stared at them, without a care if it was rude or just downright _wrong._ The jet-black haired woman relished their impossible lingering taste on her. It was obvious that the flavor of Taylor was a memory but it was so vivid that it left Laura craving.

A craving so powerful that her mind traveled back to the moment when she felt completed.

" _Complete? What the fuck? That's nonsense, and fucking cheesy and OUT OF PLACE"_

At this point, Taylor was biting the inside of her lip because the expression Laura had, made her want to burst out in laughter.

Laura pondered if somebody could have feelings for another person without knowing, if she was just horny and wanted to fuck Taylor senseless or if she was just curious because it was something different.

Out of nowhere, she leaned in closer to Taylor, really slowly and cupped her cheeks, sending shivers down the blonde's spine and the shorter woman swore she felt fireworks sparkling all the way from Laura's hands to every goddamn inch of her body.

Emerald orbs disappeared behind close eyelids as she got slowly closer to Taylor's waiting lips. Breath was caught up in her lungs when Laura's one tickled her lips deliciously and she was practically squirming with anticipation.

And finally, their lips met once again that night. Slowly but desperately seeking for each other, lips parting and exploring each other at leisure. Everything around them started to disappear slowly. Taylor was smiling into the kiss and Laura was shocked because of what she was doing and yet so fucking _elated_ because surprisingly, this was what she needed right now.

It all just happened so fast that Laura was startled when she heard the sound of Taylor's cellphone blaring on her pants.

The blonde blushed furiously when the kiss ended abruptly and threw Laura an apologetic look before looking at the offending thing, debating whether she should answer, and she assumed it was really important because it was nearly 4 o'clock in the morning. So she got up, made a gesture at Laura to excuse herself and went to the kitchen to answer.

Laura was a hot mess. No other words could describe her. She felt wetness right between her legs, not to mention a hammering heart that barely began to steady it's rhythm. Her every pore felt goosebumps, and her stomach was just doing somersaults on its own, not to mention her obviously shallow breath.

But her mind had finally shut up. Her insides were replaced with blissful _silence._ She just glowed with the sensations running through her body, her senses heightened and a full smile on her swollen lips.

Taylor returned from the kitchen with an expression of pure dread.

Laura stood up quickly and walked to where the blonde had stopped abruptly. "Hey, Tay, what happened?" she asked worriedly as Taylor's eyes filled with unshed tears and her own throat tightened.

"My mom," Taylor swallowed thickly "She was uh- she had an accident," she broke down "Hospital," she managed to get put through sobs and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Oh my god, let's go. I'll drive you". Laura said, concern palpable in her words.

"No, you should rest, you look pretty tired, I'll just call a cab." Taylor muttered as she fidgeted clumsily with her cellphone.

"Are you kidding me? Let's go, dear" Laura commanded as she wrapped her arms around her broken friend. Taylor immediately put her arms around her waist and leaned her head on Laura's shoulder, seeking for comfort.

Laura understood the gesture and she perfectly knew what a hug could do on times like this so she wouldn't let go, not for a second, but she was also aware that they needed to hurry, so she let go of the body of the smaller girl and rushed to pick her car keys and motioned to the blonde towards the door.

They got in the car and headed off to their destination. The blonde was looking outside her window, sorrow visible in her features. She looked so fragile, so broken and Laura kept steeling glances to her, and it broke her heart to see her that way. She suddenly realized that all she wanted to do was comfort her, make her pain go away, and protect her.

So there it was. She did feel something _different._

So she reached out for the blonde's hand that was resting in her thigh and took it in her own, caressing the soft skin with her thumb, tenderly. Taylor just turned her head to look at their hands, and Laura interlocked her fingers with hers. The blonde just giving in into the touch, not smiling but not refusing the small display of affection.

They drove like that the rest of the trip, no words, just glances and caressing of hands until they made it to the hospital, where Laura drove to the entrance so Taylor could get out of the car. She practically ran to the check-in counter, "Hello, I'm here to see if you can inform me of the state of Patricia Miller, please" she mumbled trying to fight back the tears that were ready to scape her eyes again.

"Are you a relative?" The nurse said without so much as looking to her.

"YES!" She said frantically. "It's my mother".

"Okay, wait a minute please" The annoying nurse replied in her sickening calm tone, and looked up in her computer for the information.

"She just went into surgery about twenty minutes ago, so you'll have to wait until a doctor comes out".

"Surgery? What kind of surgery? Please!" She said, her heart sinking.

"I don't have that information, it was an emergency, but please, have a sit, I'll see what I can do" The plump nurse stood up and disappeared behind the counter.

"Fuck!" She whisper screamed as she paced through the entrance and back to the counter, waiting for the nurse to return when Laura entered hurriedly through the door and waited for Taylor to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey," she breathed, looking straight into Taylor's eyes to gauge her reaction.

She stopped still in silence and grabbed Laura's wrist, taking her to the waiting room where she plopped herself on the first empty chair she found, looking defeated.

Laura squatted between Tay's legs and took both her hands in hers. Glancing at the blonde the whole time, but not saying a word.

"She's having an emergency surgery" Taylor whispered seriously.

Laura didn't let go of her hands and just gave them a little squeeze, to let her know that she was right here with her and that she wasn't going anywhere.

She got up and sat beside the blonde. "What about your father? Does he know?" She questioned slowly. Taylor just shook her head. She wasn't able to speak, but managed to say: "He's out of town, and I don't want to inform him just yet, I don't want him to be worried sick."

"Ok" Laura nodded in understanding before stretching out her arm and put it around Taylor's back, all the way down to her waist to pull her closer. The blonde immediately rested her head on her shoulder. Before she could process what she was doing, Laura was caressing Tay's cheek with her free hand and placing small kisses on the top of the blonde's head.

Taylor felt so worried and sad, but at the same time, the hands that were touching her, were bringing a strange soothing sensation to her. She began to relax to the touch, feeling the heat off Laura's body pressed to her side.

Suddenly, she started feeling really tired, after all, it was now close to 6 am and she hadn't slept a wink. So she just began to snuggle, shifting a little her position, to be a little more comfortable, her head resting on the brunette's chest. Laura's besting heart lulling her to sleep.

The brunette was pretty tired too, but couldn't sleep. She had so much to process, to think, to analyze. Hell, she wasn't even sure that this night was real at all. She kept feeling that she was going to wake up any second.

But then again, that feeling of _belonging_ was too real, too overwhelming.

Watching the blonde sleep had her captivated, and she wondered how on earth was it possible that she hadn't _realize_ everything Taylor felt for her, but most important, everything _**she**_ thought she was feeling.

 _"Because that cannot be possible"_ Ah. There was again that voice inside her head. _"This can't be. She's a… well, she's a she!"_ The annoying voice told her.

"Ah! Shut up already!" Laura said out loud, without wanting to. And this startled awake the blonde, that looked puzzled at the brunette.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tay" The taller one said, feeling genuinely sorry. "I'm sorry I woke you."

The blonde looked up, just to find Laura looking at her in a way that she never had before. Taylor couldn't help herself and just cleared the little space there was between the two and pecked Laura on the cheek.

"Relatives of Patricia Miller?" The booming voice resonated on Taylor's chest.

"Here!" Taylor jumped off her seat, closely followed by Laura.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Edward McCracken, and I am pleased to inform you that your…" he was about to ask what the relationship between the two was when he was interrupted by Taylor , "My mom" She said irritated.

"Oh, okay, well, I'm pleased to inform you that your mother went through an emergency surgery, because she had a broken leg with a major hemorrhage and had to be taken care of immediately. But everything went fine and she's perfectly stable." The young doctor informed them.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" Taylor said, releasing the breath she was holding, "Can I see her?" She asked the doctor immediately.

"I'm afraid you can't right now. She needs to recover from the whole anesthesia process and it might take a few hours for it to metabolize completely. So I suggest you go home, sleep a little and come back later. Then, you can see her" The doctor smiled and started to walk out of the room, but then stopped and turned around to say:  
"Don't worry, she's out of danger and we'll take good care of her, try to get some rest." He offered and then left.

Taylor was thankful and a little lighthearted by the news, and then, when all the adrenaline started to dissipate, she suddenly felt all the tiredness in her body. Every limb weighed like a hundred pounds and she had trouble moving.

"We should go to sleep, Laur, he's right." She half smiled to the brunette, who nodded, waiting to follow the blonde out of the hospital.

They were slowly walking out, towards the rising sunshine in the parking lot to find Laura's car. And Taylor grabbed her hand.

There it was. _Much better._


	5. Dealing?

_Interviewer: So who's the better kisser: Is it_ _ **Taylor**_ _from_ _ **Orange is the New Black**_ _or Eric from_ _ **That 70's Show**_ _?_

 _Laura Prepon: Topher would kill me but I'm gonna say Taylor._

* * *

The sky was turning all shades of purple and black with the sun setting over the horizon at a fast rate. It was truly a beautiful sight, the endless clouds unmistakably announced an impending storm, along with the chill air and it made Laura ponder about her past decisions, she was still confused about the whole thing with Taylor, although the doubts always assaulted her whenever the blonde beauty was far away.

Laura wrapped up her radio interview and decided to return to her hotel to rest a bit, after all, the past few days had been hectic: interviews, tv shows, book signing of _The Stash Plan,_ and really, all she wanted was to just find some time to sleep properly because she was starting to show bags under her gorgeous eyes.

As she made her way back to her hotel on the streets of New York City, her cellphone started ringing, making her curse under her breath. Laura thought it was her agent trying to inform her about yet another interview or something, but she was really nervous and excited at the same time when she read her caller ID: Taylor.

"Hey, girl… How are you?" she asked through the speaker as she continued her way, enjoying the view in front of her.

"Hello, gorgeous, I'm actually a little better now, thank you, how about you?" Taylor's voice sounded worried from the other end of the line.

"I'm… tired, honestly, but I'm doing fine, don't worry. Hey! How's your mother?" Laura asked still trying to forget about Taylor's greeting.

"She's better now, thank you. The weather here is lovely! And it's really helping her, thank you for asking. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important…?" Taylor trailed off questioningly.

"No, don't worry, I'm actually heading back to the hotel to get some rest, just finished an interview," Laura replied tiredly. _Just wait until you hear it…_

"I'm so happy for you, Prepon. You've got to send me a signed copy of your book! You know I need it," the blonde chuckled softly.

And she wasn't joking, her lifestyle always got in the way of her eating hours and Taylor practically almost ate processed food every meal, even though she was aware of the damage it was causing her body, so, to Taylor's eyes there was no better way to improve her eating habits than reading Laura's book.

"You bet, Schilling. But there's no way I'm sending you a copy to Spain," Laura joked, trying to keep the conversation in a light tone.

"No, of course not, silly! Just send it to my place or…" Taylor trailed off again, and Laura could hear the sound of the waves on the blonde's end.

"Or?" Laura asked before she could stop herself. And she knew something interesting was coming.

"Or you can personally take it to my place, I mean… there's no need for you to stay at a hotel, Laura, you know you can stay at home _whenever you please._ " Taylor finished sheepishly.

"Uhm… I appreciate the offer, Tay, but I'm not sure if that'd be appropriate, I mean… you're not here so-"

"I miss you so much, Laura." Taylor blurted out, interrupting the brunette.

 _Flashback_

 _They walked out of the hospital, holding hands all the way to Laura's car, and when they reached it. Taylor wrapped her arms around Laura's neck._

 _The brunette shivered at the contact but fell uncomfortable because people passing by stared at them, so she quickly opened the door for Taylor to get in. She got to the other side of the car and entered too, trying to avoid the looks she was getting from a couple not far from them._

 _As she started the engine, Taylor's voice resonated through the silent car. "Laura, thank you so much for being here, with me. I really appreciate it, and I'm really sorry about everything." She whispered quietly._

" _Sorry about what, Tay?" Laura questioned her without taking her eyes from the road ahead of them._

" _I didn't let you sleep, and I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable around other people…" she replied with broken voice._

 _Laura_ _felt awful. Her throat constricted painfully at the blonde's comment. She was right. Being with Taylor was amazing but it embarrassed her whenever they weren't alone and honestly, it was unfair to Taylor, but Laura couldn't help it. She wasn't sure if whatever she was feeling was real or if it was just a fleeting sensation._

 _The only thing she was certain about was that she enjoyed kissing her friend and that she actually felt like shit at the words the blonde had just said._

" _I'm not… uncomfortable… I'm… sorry" Laura muttered defeated because Taylor had just said the painful truth. Even if it was… something else that she felt for the blonde… there was no way she could accept it just like that, so openly. There was a lot at stake for her and she knew there was no way the people of her church could find out about anything._

" _I know you are… and I understand, it just," Taylor swallowed thickly, "it hurts," she finished trying to swallow the painful lump in her throat._

 _Laura didn't say anything else on the way back to Taylor's place, she didn't know what to say to make Taylor feel better, because if she was being honest with herself, she was not going to let everything go to hell just now. Maybe not ever, in spite what she might be feeling._

 _Taylor was very comprehensive and didn't push the issue any further, she just apologized again. "I'm sorry I've fallen for you," she finished making Laura really want to cry._

 _The road back was crowded, so it took them a good 45 minutes to make it to her place and Taylor had her head buried between her arms and she was fast asleep._

 _The stupid thing was that Laura couldn't for the love of her life deny that she found Taylor totally cute, almost snoring. And she found herself wanting to kiss her again… to wrap her arms around her fragile frame and take away her pain. But she was too scared of what people might say or think about her. If this_ _ **thing**_ _between the two really progressed into something else, she could never tell her mother and it made her miserable, because her mother was her rock._

" _How could I never noticed before? Everyone always thought we had a thing and I have actually seen all the funny theories and videos fans posted about their "relationship" and it always made me laugh, but how?" Yet another battle in Laura's head. But this time she_ _ **let**_ _herself_ _ **wonder.**_

" _Tay, we're here" she said softly, touching the blonde slightly, trying not to startle her._

" _What?" Taylor said groggily as she straightened her sore neck. "We're here… come on, we need to rest," she tried to smile but it came out as a grimace._

" _Thank you, I'm sorry I fell asleep." Taylor replied half asleep, blushing slightly._

" _Don't worry, we need to sleep. Now."_

" _Will you stay with me?" Taylor said before she could stop herself._

" _Well, uhm… you know, I don't know if that'd be okay, I mean, I have things to do later and I wouldn't want to interrupt your plans-" the brunette was rambling._

" _Never mind. Don't worry, I have to go now. Thank you for everything." Taylor said without looking at Laura. She got out the car and walked to her front door without saying goodbye, hurt evident in every move and especially in her eyes as she turned her head once more towards a puzzled Laura and flashed her a sad smile before entering her home._

" _I'm the most idiotic person. She needs a friend now, and I'm just too afraid of what I might be feeling. I'm such an asshole." She thought as tears started flowing freely._

 _Laura felt awful because apparently, she couldn't even be a friend to Taylor._

" _I'm hurting my friend who needs me," the brunette thought bitterly, but instead of listening to her aching heart, she_ _ **chose**_ _to listen to her stoic brain, so she started her car again and left._

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

"Tay…" Laura whispered, letting go the breath she was holding.

Total silence on the other end of the line. Except for the sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry" Laura suddenly said.

"It's okay, you know? I mean… don't worry, I know" Taylor said slowly, like this was something that was taking all of her energy.

"No, it's not okay, because I was a fucking coward. I wasn't there for you, even though I promised… and then, I was desperate because you never answered my calls, and I thought I lost… _one of my best friends_ ," the brunette closed her eyes at her chose of words. She knew very well that this was really hurting Taylor.

"Well… I just needed to clear my head, you know?" she replied softly 'That's why I came to Spain… because being too close to you…" she didn't finish her thought but Laura knew.

"Can we talk?" Laura blurted out, trying to stop the hurting in Taylor's voice. "I mean… when you return?" she asked.

"Yes, we can talk, but I just hope you can already decide what the hell you want." Taylor replied angrily.

Laura took a deep breath and braced herself, "Yes. I promise."

"Okay, I'll let you know when I'm back. I have to go now. Please be safe, I'll see you soon." Taylor said curtly.

"You too, please take care. See you soon" and Taylor hung up before Laura could add anything else.

* * *

The next morning, Laura woke up really early because she couldn't sleep, and when she managed to fall asleep she kept waking up, so after hours and hours of trying, she gave up and decided to take a shower and do some exercise.

So she turned on the shower and started getting undressed.

" _I'm gonna say Taylor"_ she remembered what she said, and she wasn't actually capable of letting that thought go away.

She got in the shower and let her mind drift apart to those glorious lips. To the way they nibbled her own lips and how Taylor caressed her lips with her tongue before biting her bottom lip slightly, really subtle, _tender_ in a way. She remembered the burning feeling she had when the blonde put her hands in her neck, and how she felt safe and complete. She wet her lips with her tongue, craving the blonde's tongue and just let herself relive all the kisses they've shared (as Alex and Piper, obviously). And before she could let her brain process what the hell was happening, she had her hand on her center. She was aroused to a point that was almost _painful._

Laura closed her eyes and just enjoyed how wet she was, how the pressure inflicted on her clit made her feel. She kept thinking about all those times that she touched Taylor, her hands on the blonde's breasts… how she could always feel her hardened nipples.

How had she never noticed before how Taylor responded to her touch? Even if it was in character...

And oh boy, her own nipples were harder, so she put her left hand on her breast and started massaging her nipple, relishing the moment as she imagined Taylor's mouth there.

She couldn't take it any longer as her mind focused on Taylor's aroused expressions whenever "Alex" touched her, so she fought the urge to take two of her long digits to her throbbing entrance.

She was suddenly feeling ashamed of what she was doing and tried to stop herself, but as she discovered later, her clenching muscles wouldn't let her until she took care of the matter. So she pushed two slender fingers deep inside her, building an steady pace right away as she felt herself closer to that sweet relief.

Laura imagined her fingers being held possessively by Taylor's inner muscles as she watched her friend squirm and ask for more. She knew very well the expressions Taylor made. She subconsciously had them studied and all it took was the echo of Taylor's hot voice resonating in her chest as she remembered the feeling of those lips whispering near her ear for her to let go.

It took her several minutes to recover and when she finally managed to do it, she finished showering and quickly dried herself feeling dirty and embarrassed at what she had done.

Every intention she had of exercising went straight to hell because she felt tired after the powerful orgasm her _friend_ had caused, so she went to bed and fell asleep thinking about a pair of blue eyes and what the hell to do with herself.

The decision was a difficult one and she knew very well what Taylor felt but she wasn't really sure how to handle the truth.


End file.
